


Of all else unaware

by Katarik



Category: Futari wa Pretty Cure
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka is happy. Set just after episode eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all else unaware

Friendship is simple: ice cream, and banana, and whipped cream, and cherries, shared between them, Nagisa giggling on the other side of the table with chocolate smeared on her pink, soft-looking mouth.

Honoka did research, when she understood that she and Nagisa were friends now. She looked up the rules. Fuji-P won't split them up; Honoka doesn't want him. School won't split them up; Nagisa's proud of Honoka. Sports won't split them up; Honoka's proud of Nagisa.

Honoka cannot imagine a time when she will fight Nagisa. For anything.

She takes Nagisa's hand.

Nagisa smiles, wide and bright, and squeezes.


End file.
